Missing Something?
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Troy Bolton is missing something... and after dinner with the Evan's family, all becomes clearer what that something is...Troypay, minor Ryella Chaylor Jelsi ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey I'm back with another one-shot woo go me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical, titanic, shut up and drive- still:(**

* * *

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, 2.30 to be exact and the 'Wildcat's Superstar' Troy Bolton was taking a stroll through the park, just to clear his head. His life was alright he thought, he had great friends (Gabby had broken up with him sortly after Lava Springs to be with Ryan- poor Troy ay!) but he still felt like something was missing, but what that thing was he didn't know. His sudden train of thought was interrupted by a blonde female shrieking his name before saying 'hi'. 

"Umm.. Hi Sharpay," He said

"Well, what brings you here on this fine day? You played brilliantly in the match yesterday by the way!"

"Thanks I was just thinking I suppose you?"

"Uh.. I umm... well... Uh I gotta go, I need to meet up with Ryan, toodles!"

"Umm.. Bye?"

As soon as Sharpay had dissappeared from sight he let out a sigh of relief, that girl seriously annoyed him sometimes, she had a crush on him- everyone knew! She didn't care, everytime he would walk into a room Sharpay would stop her coversation, say hi and bat her eyelashes before continuing her conversation. God was she weird or what? Even though she had toned down the flirting a little since Lave Springs but seriously she till acted weird! And anyway Ryan was meeting up with Gabriella, he knew for a fact as she had been going on and on last night about Ryan on the phone to him about meeting him today which annoyed, though everything seemed to annoy him lately. He didn't know why, maybe it was because everyone was going off with their boyfriend/ girlfriend- Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella, Kelsi and Jason... Ok so maybe that wasn't everyone, but Zeke was usually busy baking something and there was no way he was doing something with Martha- on his own, it wasn't he didn't like her it was just he didn't know her as well as the others and they really weren't that close. He stopped walking when he came to a bench and plopped himself down, he took in his surroundings as he continued to think... A boy and his father came to his attention, they were playing soccer. The boy was probably only 5 years old, but he was having a laugh, his father dribbled the ball as the little one came running towards him, the father let the boy gently tackle him before letting him score. Troy smiled at the image in front of him, why couldn't his father have been like that? Every since Troy had learnt how to play basketball, his father had made him practice nearly everyday and against him. Everyday the training would get a little harder and everyday his dad would get tougher with him, sometimes he wished he'd had a different childhood, with a kinder father who didn't push him most of time.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6.00 his mom would probably want him home soon, well his dad certainly would! He dragged his feet home to be greeted by his father, who was waiting on the basketball court for him.

"How 'bout you and your old man play a little one on one for a bit before we go to dinner?" His father (Jack Bolton) greeted him. All Troy did was nod his head knowing it was no use to try and get out of it, he drew in a deep breath before running on the court and beginning the game.

After an intense session Troy and Jack made their way into the house where Cathy Bolton (Troy's mom) was waiting for them.

"You boys better hurry up and get changed, smartly might I add as we're going out for tea. Mr and Mrs Evans invited us," She said with a smile on her face. Troy's face instantly fell _'Great Sharpay's gonna be there but at least I'll have Ryan for company- wait he's proabaly still out with Gabby DARN!' _Troy thought to himself before climbing up the stairs towards his room.

After getting changed into a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black suit jack, black shiny shoes and giving his hair a quick brush he walked downstairs and into his parents car so they could leave for the Evans. The journey was short and sweet, without much conversation. Jack rang the doorbell and after about 30 secs a man opened the door greeting them with a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it Jack and Cathy. Hello Troy, Ryan isn't here he's out with some friends Sharpay's up in her room though. It's up the first flight of steps, 3rd door on the right, it's got a gold star on it, can't miss it." Mr. Evans said.

"Thank you so much for having us! Run along now Troy!" Jack told to Mr.Evans and Troy.

Troy made his way up the stairs, following the directions Mr.Evans had given him and sure enough it led him to the door with the gold star on, he could hear music playing loudly behind the door, he knocked- no answer, so he knocked again- yet no answer so with a quick breath he opened the door and what he saw next made him laugh.

There in front of him was Sharpay holding a hairbrush to her mouth (Kinda like a microphone), dancing around her room like a performer.

_"Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive!"_

Sharpay sang, doing a twirl, and seeing Troy making her realize he had proabaly witnessed most her making a fool of herself. She turned a deep shade of red before opening her mouth to speak.

"Umm.. Daddy never mentioned anyone was coming over," She explained, she was dressed in a black tank top, pink short and long white socks with 2 single lines at the top and her hair was in a loose bun, Troy could hardly contain his laughter and began laughing out loud much to the annoyance of Sharpay, her face drained of the red colour and turned serious.

"Do you think that was funny Bolton? Well? If you ever mention what just happened to anyone, and I mean anyone you're going to wish you hadn't! Got it?!?!" Sharpay threatened pointing a finger at him with a delicate eyebrow raised. Troy gulped before nodding his head in understanding.

"Good now you understand, I'm going to go and get changed in the bathroom just keep yourself amused ok?" Sharpay said before quickly grabbing a dress, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. _'Ok then... What am I meant to do? I'll just sit here yeah, that way Sharpay can't bite my head off for doing something!' _Troy thought to himself.

15 minutes later Sharpay reappeared with a pink knee length dress with spaghetti straps, a silver belt thing with a buckle just under the bust, the dress was decorated with a gorgeous flower pattern and on her feet were white heeled shoes with a ribbon on, her hair was tied to the side with a white ribbon that had pink polka dots on. Troy opened his mouth in awe.

"Wow you look beautiful..." He began before clearing his throat. "I mean, wow! hehe"

"Thanks Troy, you don't look so bad yourself," Sharpay told him as her face cracked into a small smile and her cheeks turned pink.

Both of the teens just stood there in silence, before Sharpay cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak first.

"So.. What do you wanna do? Dinner should be served in about half an hour,"

"I don't mind it's your house." Troy looked at a picture on her bedside table of her and Ryan from when they must have been about 7. Sharpay had her hair in braids with pink shorts and pink and white dotty shirt, on the other hand Ryan's hair was the same and he was wearing green shorts and a red superan top, both the twins had cheesy grins on their faces and their arms on each other's waist. But there was another person, a little girl about the same age with a black bob, green eyes and some dungurees (spelling?!?), her smile was equally as cheesy. Sharpay caught him looking at the photo and sighed.

"That's Ella, we used to be best friends and do everything together but she died 4 1/2 years ago I think. It was a car crash." She told him with no expression on my face.

"Oh I'm really sorry,"

"It's ok, I'm over it now I suppose, I have more pictures if you want to see," Sharpay turned around and took a pink (what a surprise ay!) scrapbook off a shelf, sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him signalling him to come and sit beside her so he did. Sharpay opened the pages carefully and looked at the pictures, remembering days from when they were younger and laughing until Gemma (Evans' maid) came to get them for tea.

Tea went by without a hitch everyone talking about drama, singing, school, work etc. when everyone had eaten their meal and dessert they crowded around the flat screen in the main room to watch 'Titanic' (random film I picked lol!). Mr and Mrs Evans were on one sofa, Mr and Mrs Bolton on another so Troy an Sharpay had to sit together on the other sofa. About a third of the way through the movie Sharpay struck up a random conversation starting with..

"I know what you all say about me at school, it's no secret and I know you'd rather be anywhere else than here right now, so I'm sorry you weren't invited out with you're friends but thanks for being nice to me I appreciate it!"

"I don't mind being here I kinda like getting to know you although if I'd chosen we wouldn't be watchin a romantic-type film but oh-well! It was nice for a change and to come here, and my friends told me they didn't really do anything today," Troy replied

"That's what they told you!" Sharpay shrieked so Troy shout her an what-the-hell-do-you-mean?-look. "Well Ryan told me that he was going to the movies in the afternoon with _Montez _and then he was meeting up with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and the other for a sleepover thing at Jason's house, I'd actually thought you were invited!" She finished.

"Well they didn't mention anything, I guess I can't be expected to be invited everywhere with them, I'm over Gabriella anyway I don't need her. I mean they have the nerve to lie to my face when I wouldn't have cared about their plans if they would've told me, I would have told them to have a good time."

"That's life, not everything is hanky panky,"

"I know trust me!" Troy then silently lifted his arm and placed it around Sharpay, she didn't seem to mind she layed her head on his shoulder instead.

"Where were you going to this afternoon when I saw you at the park?" Troy asked Sharpay about half an hour later. That question had been swimming around his head since he had seen her 'performing'.

"Well I went to Ella's grave, like I do every week and I just happened to run into you," Sharpay explained which Troy returned with a nod and they carried on watching the film.

Sharpay had tears streaming down her pretty face by the end of Titanic and stood up to go and get a tissue, instead Troy pulled her back down and began using his thumbs to gently wipe away the fallen tears.

"Thanks," Sharpay whispered before she sniffed.

"Troy we're staying the night just to say, it's very late and the Evan's offered us some rooms ok?" His mother spoke up.

"It's fine" He replied. "Come on Sharpay, lets go back up to you're room to chill out," He told her before grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs and into her room.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were actually really glad to be staying!" She said with a smile on her face

"Well I guess you don't know any better then..." He joked, so she giggled and he picked her up and spun her round making her giggle even harder which made him begin to laugh. He dropped her on the bed so she pulled him down with her, they looked into each other's eyes and slowly began to lean in until their lips met in a short kiss lasting for about 5 second until Sharpay pulled away.

"I'm sorry Troy, I-I wasn't thinking it was mistake," Sharpay stuttered and looked away from him, Troy used one of his hands to lift up her chin which made her look into his eyes and the other hand he used to tuck a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey... Sssh don't say that, it wasn't a mistake to me... a shock but not a mistake. That kiss made me feel complete not empty like before, but complete," Troy told her.

"Yeah same I guess!"

"So.."

"So what?"

"So... Do you wanna go out sometime like on a date, with me?"

"Yeah Troy that would be really nice!"

Smiles errupted onto both of their faces and they leaned in again, but this time the kiss was sweeter, passionate and longer (15 secs lol!- ooo) and now they felt complete with one another and they knew they didn't want anyone else or anything else than laying in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well like I said before I hope you enjoyed reading this! Review please! xx Anywayz life has been hectic with CATS(btw I did really well and got 117!) and I have meetings about Hautlieu transitions nd stuff lol! Soz if there's bad grammer/ spelling I didn't have time to check it all! soz!**

**Toodles ya'll xx**


End file.
